Are bad boys really worth it?
by Forevergrelson
Summary: Austin is high school's bad boy. He has everything from a car to a hot girlfriend to a mansion. The first time he meets Ally it doesn't mean anything to him. But when he hears her sing it means the world to him. He want's to tell her how he feels but how does he know she likes him back? Austin goes through many lengths to find this out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Most of you guys know me for doing How to Rock but I REALLY love austin and ally and I decided to do a one shot but if you guys like it I might do a multi-chapter. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally!**

(Austin's POV)

Me and Cassidy are the most popular people in school. As we walk down the hallways of Brewster high **(A/N: Anyone know where I got that?)** everyone stares at us. At the end of the hallway I bump into no other than Ally Dawson, Brewsters music nerd. Her dad owns Starr records. The place where I work after school.

"Watch where your going nerd!" I say. I mean she just messed up my new leather jacket with a fruit smoothie.

"Your dad's gonna pay for this." I retort.

"Fine. Not like she really care." I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Ally's best friend Trish the spanish diva.

"Excuse me but do you even KNOW who I am?"

"Do I CARE who you are? NO! No one messes with me or Ally. Right Ally?" I turn back to Ally with a confused look on my face. I hear a mumble coming from her mouth.

"What?" I say

"R-right" she says. This time it's Cassidy's turn to step in.

"Look. We have to go. Right Austy. Don't want to be around nerds. Right?"

"Right, let's go Cassidy."

We walk down the hallway. I turn back to see Ally crying but our those tears of joy or sadness? Who cares!

(Ally's POV)

I can't believe I just talked to Austin Moon! He's so cute!

"So, how was talking to your crush Austin!" trish says.

"AWESOME! He's so cute and strong and he's a great singer."

"How would-"

"My dad works for Starr Records. DUH!" Well to be clear he owns starr records.

"Right."

"Let's go home" trish says

"Ok. I just still can't believe I talked to Austin Moon!"

"Well now that he knows you exsist maybe we should give you a makeover and get over your stage fright!"

"Fine." We leave to go back to my house. I can't believe I agreed to this!

(No ones POV)

Little did they know Cassidy was listening and she was about to tell Austin, well, everything!

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I don't know if it was good or not? Please review if I should do a multi-chapter! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked the story. This one I won't be updating as much because I have two other stories I'm doing and not enough time. If you want to check them out their called ABC for Grelson and What Goes Up Must Come Down. There both How to Rock stories. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally!**

(Austin's POV)

I walk to my locker and when I open my door a note slides down to my feet. I pick it up to read Secret Admirer written on the cover. I open it up to reveal long fancy cursive writing. This is what it said:

_Dear Austin,_

_I have been watching you lately and I know you never notice me but I think I'm in love with you. I think of you everyday. I wish someday we can be together forever. By the way, you are a great singer. Hope you find an amazing songwriter one day. _

_Love you always,_

_Your secret admirer _

That was weird. At first I thought it was Cassidy my slut of a girlfriend but then I realized she would never write something that nice and she's never heard me sing. But there's only one person who has. Ally.

(Ally's POV)

"Trish" I whine, "Did I have to write a note to him. He's gonna know it's me."

"How is he gonna know it's you" Trish says as we open our locker doors. As I open mine a note comes out of my locker and slides down to my feet. I open it up and it's almost exactly like the note I wrote to Austin.

"What's that?" Trish says looking over my shoulder at the note. " _Dear Ally" _it started out, _" I know it was you who wrote me the note. As you well know I have a girlfriend, _"Yeah and a slutty one too." Trish commented. _"Cassidy. I hope you understand the consequences you will get from my girlfriend."_ I read the last sentence quietly and worriedly. What will she do with me?

"Hey Music freak, get over here" I guess I'm about to find out.

"W-what?"

"Why did you write my freakin' boyfriend a note saying how much you love him? You do know he's taken r-right?" Her last words stutter because she's finally taken a look at my outfit just like every other guy has. I'm wearing a one sleeve black sparkly dress that stops midway through my thighs. My black stiletto heels are 4 inches high and I have dark eye shadow and a ton of mascara on. My lips are a dark cherry red and my hair is flowing long and curly.

"What are you wearing?" Cassidy says.

"Clothes."

"W-why are you wearing THAT" she pointed to my outfit.

"What's going on here?" I hear Austin's voice behind me. Great, it just got worse.

"She is trying to steal you from me." Cassidy says, in her little pouty voice.

"That would never happen hunny!"

"I know!" they walk away making out when the bell rings. I practicly run to my class. I'm SO gonna be late!

(Austin's POV)

Why would Ally like ME? I mean she's kind of hot but I would never like her like that. I don't know... maybe she's growing on me.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you everyone for helping especially bambiliz100! Your awesome! ;)**

Justus13- I'm glad you like my stories!

bambiliz100- thanks for replying!

XxForeverDisneyGirlxX- Im glad you liked it! To give you a hint of the reference look at the other stories I read! ;)

Jakkil0ver - Thanks! Glad you liked it!

12345- glad you think that! Btw: she get's much worse!

I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch- I love r5 and ross lynch too! I have their album! I'm not sure how many chapters I will do though…..

PhoebeHalliwell23- I'm glad you "likey!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just haven't had the time. I will be updating this one the most since it got the most reviews! The more reviews I get for one story the more I will update! ;)**

(Austin's POV)

As soon as the bell rings for school to end I run so I won't be late for work. Just to let you know I work for Starr Records. I open the door to my jeep and start up the engine. As I drive I turn on the radio and I actually hear my song come on the radio! Finally, Jimmy came through and got my song on the radio. I pull into Starr Records just as Ally Dawson comes in her perfectly white limo. Lucky. She's so rich but doesn't even show it. I go in, check in and go to my part of the recording studio. I put on the head phones and I start to sing the newest song that I wrote.

_I'll be your entertainer  
I'm puttin on a show  
I'm gonna levitate ya  
Leave ya  
Wa- Wa- Wantin more  
I see you fascinated  
I've got you hypnotized  
White gloves what you dream of  
A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up_  
_On the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Heres a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_  
_1-2-3 I dissapear_  
_I'm coming right back so stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Oh, uh, listen_

_I ain't no fake Houdini_  
_I'll put a spell on you_  
_I'm something like a genie_  
_Girl I'll make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running_  
_With every grain of sand_  
_So here's the grand finale_  
_Watch me do my sleight of hand_

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_  
_1-2-3... I disappear_  
_I'm coming right back, so stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream_  
_We'll meet again my baby_  
_And I promise that I won't disappear_  
_I'll be right here_  
_And I won't be won't be won't be_  
_Just an illusion (yeah, baby)_

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_  
_1-2-3... I disappear_  
_I'm coming right back, so stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_  
_1-2-3... I disappear_  
_I'm coming right back, so stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

Just as I finish the song I hear a tiny scream and I stumble and see a glimpse of brown hair with blonde streaks. Was that Ally? I run out of the studio.

"Wait up Ally!" I scream. I keep running to try to catch up with her. I slow down as she runs into her own recording studio. To be honest, I've never actually heard her sing. But I was in for the suprise of my life. I hear the most angelelic voice coming from her lips. Is that really her voice?

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_I__t's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_HAPPY and I know _  
_Cause I own this dream_

_Cause I got you with me_  
_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

She turns her head to finish the chorus and sees me at the door way. My mouths open and my eyes are the size of tennis balls. She giggles but then starts to blush.

"Yo-You were amazing."

"Thanks." She says, "So were you." I start to blush. Did I the Austin Moon just blush. I shrug it off and start to turn away.

"Wait" She says. I turn around to see us face to face. Our lips are two inches from each other. She closes her eyes and starts to back away but I lean in closer. Our lips meet. After a few seconds she pulls away, face as red as a tomato.

"You, you have a girlfriend don't you?" she asks backing away again.

"I did."

**A/N: EEEKKKK! A lot of AUSLLY in there! So I really want to start asking you guys questions so whoever answers the question best will get a big shout out in the next chapter. Here is the question:**

**What is your most embarrasing moment with a crush? BTdubs if yours is really good I might say mine. If I have one. I'd have to think. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Everyone! A ton of people reviewed and I think the best was...**

**WHATEVERAFTER6055! This is what they wrote(btdubs I cracked up at this! ;) **

**I think my most embarrassing moment with a crush would probably be when I was in seventh grade, and my crush walked up and tried to talk to me. I wanted to talk to him, but I lost my voice that week and couldn't talk. He started asking me why I wouldn't talk to him, and said and I quote, "As your friend, I order you to tell me." in a British accent. Apparently, at the time it was funny to me, so I started laughing. Or, looked like I was laughing, I'm pretty sure I looked like I was having a seizure, because by the time my "laughter" calmed down, he was gone, and the rest of the class was staring at me. Luckily, he's still my friend. Unluckily, he's still my friend.**

**LOL! Love it! ;)**

**So! On with the story already! ;)**

(Ally's POV)

OMFG! Did he just say 'I did'? They aren't even broken up yet. Ugg. I feel like a slut. I mean he's still dating Cassidy and I just kissed him! I SO don't like him anymore.

"I- I have to go" I say. "My dad's waiting for me in his office." I shuffle out the door with my face at the ground and I can tell me face is burning red.

"Wait. Ally" I hear behind me but I keep walking. Just ignore him, just ignore him, just ignore him I think in my head. An arm grabs be from behind and drags me to a closet. I take a big gulp. Did I forget to mention I kind of already have a boyfriend myself? His names Dallas and he always waits for me by my recording studio so we can get a bite to eat afterwards.

"Did you see what happen in there?" I asked without even looking up. I'll just embarress myself even more.

"Yes." Dallas says. "And I think we should break up." Great, now I hate Austin even more. He just made me break up with my perfectly good, sweet hearted and hot boyfriend. Boy, when I get my hands on him...

"Oh." I whisper. He walks out of the closet and I follow closley behind an walk in the total opposite direction. But just to my luck Austin was waiting outside the door.

"Look," he starts, "I didn't even know you have a boyfriend."

"Had." I corrected him.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Yup and it's all your fault." I start to walk away but he grabs my arm and pulls me close to him.

"I love you." he says. Great! More drama for me. He pulls me into a kiss. My heart starts to melt but my heads telling me no! You hate him! His hand lets go and I take advantage and slip out and start running.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he yells.

"No." I officially hate Austin Moon.

(Austin's POV)

I officially love Ally. I knew she had a boyfriend. Dallas. He's been my best friend since kindergarten and I kinda just ruined their relationship. Sadly, Ally doesn't like me anymore. All I can hear ringing in my head is her 'No'. It's driving me crazy. I HAVE to get her to like me again! And this time I have a plan. This one I think is my best one yet. I call up all the guys. First Dez,

"You up for some TPing?"

"Tonight?" says Dez.

"Yup."

"Ok, wait does TP mean telephoning a panda?"

"No, were toliet papering her house."

"Who's? Trishes?"

"No Ally's"

"Ohh, that really hot girl you absoutley hate." This is going to be a LOT of explaining to do.

**A/N: It was a kind of short chapter but I hope you guys liked it. So here is the next question: What is the best advice you've ever given? Oh, and for my answer to the most embarrasing is telling ally my friends who my crush likes and then him and his friends walk right into the conversation and say, "What are you guys talking about?" Grr! It was SO emberassing! BTdubs, sorry for all the typo's!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! I havent updated in forever and I'm so sorry! School and crap and all that. Anyways, I had so many ideas inside but I didn't have time to write them down so I'm back for a little bit. I will especially be updating in the summer a lot more! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Austin and Ally!**

(Austin's POV)

When we reached her house I knew this was wrong. We had already gotten out everything for it though...

"Guys this is wrong" I say.

"Yeah, Wrong that were not doing this sooner come on guys!" Andrew said to my left. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys please just leave." I had a plan and this one was even better than the first.

"Fine." They all scoffed. They walked down the street. I hid behind her bushes so she wouldn't see me. But I could still see her. She was in her room dancing around to music, In short shorts and a crop top. Man, she looked sexy. I turned around to see if all my friends were gone. They were. I knew just what to do. I picked up a stone.

"Perfect" I said under my breath. "Here goes nothing."

(Ally's POV)

I was in my room jamming to my favorite band R5 when I felt a rock hit me in the forhead.

"Shit" I said. I rubbed my head. "That really hurt." And then I felt another one coming. This time I ducked.

"Hey! Who is that?" I yelled.

I went out to my balcony to see who it was. And then I saw HIM. Austin Moon. The guy I completly loathed inside but never really had the guts to do anything about it.

"Oh hey Ally" Austin said. I could tell he was blushing. Its actually kind of cute. And the way his hair is tossled... just wow... Wait! What am I thinking? I'm supposed to hate him.

"Austin! What are you doing here!" I asked him sternly this time.

"I-I-I-" he stuttered

"What?" I asked putting my hands to my hips. I looked back to my bedroom to see if my mom was coming up.

"I want to take you somewhere special."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I always have and I always will. Please, give me another chance. I want to take you somewhere. Do you trust me?" What's to loose?

"Ok" I sighed.

I jumped down off of the balcony and onto our deck then jumped off the deck into his arms. I blushed really hard and giggled. Uh oh. Was I falling for him?

He laughed a little too.

" I love you." I blurted out. Did I just say that? He laughed again.

"Lets go." He said. I got off and we held hands. We walked to the the woods.

"So," I said awkwardly. "What's so special about this place?" We were really close. Too close to be just friends.

"It's the place where we had our first kiss." I was confused. He started to lean in closer. I felt myself leaning in closer as well. And we kissed. Passionatly. His lips felt so soft. My hands went up to wrap around his neck. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and started going down south. I knew I was blushing. We pulled apart.

"Wow." He said. I blushed. Again.

I laughed. "Your pretty good Moon."

"Thanks" he said. This time. He was blushing.

**A/N: Hoped you guys like it! ;) Don't forget to read and review! I always love reviews! Anyways here is the question of the week: What is the greatest story you've ever told?**


End file.
